Hüter des Verfalls: Der Fleck
Schwarz und hässlich grinste der Schimmelfleck an der oberen linken Ecke meines Wohnzimmers auf mich hinab. Ich hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, wie er dort hingekommen war. Ich wusste nur, dass mit Schimmel und ganz besonders mit schwarzem Schimmel nicht zu spaßen war. Also hatte ich mir das agressivste Reinigungsmittel und den stärksten Schimmelentferner besorgt, den ich finden konnte und würde dem Störenfried damit zu Leibe rücken. Ich öffnete alle Fenster, setzte meine Schutzmaske auf und kletterte auf die Leiter. Dann begann ich den schwarzen Fleck großzügig mit dem Mittel einzudecken. Nun hieß es erst einmal abwarten. Ich kletterte wieder von der Leiter, ließ die Fenster geöffnet, um die Gase des Schimmelentferners entweichen zu lassen und ging erst mal in die Küche um mir mein Abendessen zu machen. Während ich darauf wartete, dass meine Suppe endlich fertig wurde, fiel mein Blick auf die Spüle. Dort stapelte sich das dreckige und eingetrocknete Geschirr fast bis zur Decke. Wie konnte das sein? Ich hatte doch vor ein paar Stunden erst gespült. Oder etwa nicht? War ich wirklich so überarbeitet, dass ich meiner Erinnerung bei solchen Dingen nicht mehr trauen konnte? Aber egal. So konnte das nicht bleiben. Ich schnappte mir also meine Spülbürste und eine Flasche Spülmittel und legte los. Dabei stanken die Beläge auf den Tellern strenger als ich es erwartet hatte und waren nur sehr schwer zu entfernen und das obwohl ich eigentlich erst gestern Abend gekocht hatte. Jedenfalls war ich ganz schön geschafft, als ich mich endlich durch das Geschirr gearbeitet hatte. Und meine Spülbürste konnte ich wohl bald wegschmeißen. So dreckig und zerrupft wie sie nun war. Nun aber endlich Feierabend. Ich verließ die Küche, legte mich auf mein Bett un schaltete den Fernseher ein, den ich dort angebracht hatte. Elektrosmog hin oder her – es war einfach praktisch, wenn man mal so richtig abhängen wollte. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Während ich so durch die Programme zappte und auf etwas wartete, was mir gefiel, schweifte mein Blick durch das Schlafzimmer und blieb schnell an dem ekelhaften matschigen Fleck hängen, der sich dort in der linken unteren Zimmerecke gebildet hatte. Er war fast so groß wie ein Fußball, von dunkelbrauner Farbe und bereits von Stockflecken umgeben. Ausserdem tropfte dort Wasser auf den ebenfalls bereits aufgeweichten Boden. Was für ein Mist. Was war nur mit der Bude los? Erst der Schimmel im Wohnzimmer und nun auch noch ein Wasserschaden. Ich würde ein ernstes Wort mit meinem Vermieter reden müssen. Immerhin bezahlte ich wirklich genug für diese Bruchbude. Unwillig erhob ich mich von meinem Bett und holte das Reinigungsmittel aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dabei warf ich einen Blick auf den Schimmelfleck. War er etwa gewachsen? Das konnte ja eigentlich nicht sein. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Als ich mich mit Lappen und Reinigungsmittel in der Hand vor dem hässlichen Fleck niederkniete, bemerkte ich etwas Seltsames. Irgendetwas ragte aus dem Fleck heraus. Erst hielt ich es für irgendeine Unebenheit an der Wand, die ich bisher übersehen hatte. Dann aber bemerkte ich, dass es sich dabei um Finger handelte. Und sie bewegten sich. Vor schreck fiel mir der Putzlappen aus der Hand. Völlig paralysiert beobachtete ich, wie sich die langen dünnen Finger aus dem hässlichen Stinkenden Fleck heraus in meine Wohnung schoben. Erst als den Fingern eine bleiche Hand und der Hand ein dünner hässlicher Arm Unterarm folgte, gewann ich die Kontrolle über mein Denken und Handeln zurück. Da ich gerade nichts besseres zur Hand hatte, besprühte ich die Hand mit dem aggressiven Reinigungsmittel. Zwar hätte ich lieber ein Messer oder eine Axt geholt, aber irgendwie ahnte ich, dass das Ding dem die Hand und der Arm gehörten bald in meiner Wohnung sein würde, wenn ich nicht schnell handelte. Und ich wollte es ganz bestimmt nicht kennenlernen. Doch auch wenn ich mir vom Einsatz des Reinigungsmittels nicht viel erhoffte, so hatte ich doch Erfolg. Auf der Hand bildeten sich hässliche dicke Blasen und hinter meiner Hand ertönte ein schriller unmenschlicher Schrei. Ich ließ Sprühstoß folgen und langsam aber sicher zog sich die Hand zurück. Erst als auch die bleichen Fingerspitzen wieder in der Wand verschwunden waren, erlaubte ich mir durchzuatmen. Was zum Teufel war das gewesen? Auch wenn ich darauf keine Antwort wusste, so sagte mir ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass es etwas mit diesem Fleck zu tun hatte. Immerhin war die Kreatur ja dadurch eingetreten. Also tat ich mein bestes um den Fleck zu entfernen, was mir sogar einigermaßen gelang, auch wenn es mich vor Ekel schüttelte. Anschliessend stellte ich noch meine Kommode vor die Stelle an der der Fleck jetzt nur noch schwach zu erkennen war, auch wenn ich nicht glaubte, dass dieses Wesen sich dadurch lange würde aufhalten lassen. Überhaupt rechnete ich jeden Moment damit, dass sich das verstörende Ereignis wiederholen würde. Bewaffnet mit dem Reinigungsmittel kniete ich vor der Kommode und lauschte gebannt auf jede Bewegung. Ich fragte mich schon, ob ich überhaupt je wieder etwas anderes tun könnte, als ich ein schnaubendes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Angst stach wie eine eiskalte Nadel in mein Herz und pures Adrenalin ließ mich sofort ins Wohnzimmer rennen. Was ich dort sah, war noch viel Schlimmer als das letzte Erlebnis. Der Schimmelfleck aus dem Wohnzimmer hatte sich wirklich weiter ausgebreitet und war nun gut einen halben Meter breit. Aus seiner Mitte ragte bereits der hässliche Kopf eines lippenlosen Wesens mit strähningen grauen Haaren hervor, dass sich schnaubend vorwärts schob. Geistesgegenwärtig holte ich die Leiter, die zum Glück noch immer in der Nähe stand. Trotzdem konnte ich bereits den dünnen Hals des Wesens sehen, als ich endlich mit dem Putzmittel auf der Leiter stand. „Lass mich rein. Dieses Haus gehört uns!“ brummte das Wesen mit dunkler Stimme. Meine Antwort bestand aus konzentriertem Reiniger, den ich ihm direkt in die Augen sprühte. Zwar bekam dabei auch ich etwas von dem reizenden Reiniger in die Augen, aber angesichts der Bedrohung vor, mir fiel dieser Schmerz kaum ins Gewicht. Immerhin schien der Reiniger auch hier, wie schon zuvor bei dem monströsen Arm, seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Doch auch wenn das Wesen große Schmerzen litt, so wehrte es sich doch mit aller Kraft und ließ sich nicht kampflos zurückdrängen. Also nahm ich meine bloße Faust zur Hilfe und prügelte mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung auf die trockene fahle Haut der Kreatur ein. Zusammen mit dem konstanten Einsatz des Reinigers schaffte ich es so letztlich das Vieh zurückzudrängen. Sofort begann ich auch diesen Fleck wie im Wahn wegzuputzen und erst als ich beinah keine Kraft mehr in meinen Armen und meinem ganzen Körper hatte, und schon drohte von der Leiter zu kippen, hörte ich auf. Ich hatte nicht nur den Schimmel, sondern die ganze Tapete entfernt, aber das war mir gleich. Eins hatte ich begriffen: Diese Wesen konnten nur durch Schmutz und Dreck in mein Haus gelangen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie diesen Schmutz anscheinend immer wieder aus dem Nichts erzeugen konnten. Als wäre das allein nicht beunruhigend genug, warf ich zum ersten man einen näheren Blick auf meine linke Hand. Das Wesen hatte mich gebissen. Ich sah eindeutig die Spuren scharfer Zähne. Sofort rannte ich zu meinem Medizinschrank. Der Alkohol brannte zwar in der Wunde, aber ich hoffte sehr, dass er alles töten würde, was die Kreatur dort hinterlassen hatte. Sicher war ich mir da leider nicht. Ich legte einen Verband um meine Hand und begab mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Obwohl ich am nächsten morgen arbeiten musste, tat ich kein Auge zu und verbrachte die ganze Nacht mit Putzen und Desinfizieren meiner ganzen Wohnung. Zwar fand ich dabei immer wieder kleine Schimmelflecken, Haufen von Unrat, Staub und Schmutz, auch da, wo ich bereits vor wenigen Minuten geputzt hatte, aber immerhin kamen die Wesen nicht wieder. Als sich die Uhr so langsam der Zeit näherte zu der ich mich eigentlich Richtung Arbeit aufmachen sollte, fiel mir ein, dass meine Wohnung ja ungeschützt wäre, wenn ich erst mal mein Haus verlassen würde. Und wer wusste, was und vor allem wen ich dann bei meiner Rückkehr hier vorfinden würde? Fieberhaft grübelte ich nach einer Lösung, bis ich im Internet einen Reinigungsservice fand, der auch sehr kurzfristig Aufträge annahm. Ohne lang zu zögern rief ich dort an und bestellte noch für den gleichen Morgen eine Reinigungskraft. Zwar hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen den bedauernswerten Angestellten einfach so mit dieser Kreatur allein zu lassen, aber vielleicht hatten es diese Kreaturen ja nur auf mich abgesehen und zudem wusste ich ja nicht, ob sie am Tag überhaupt ins Haus kommen würden. Ausserdem würde ja nichts passieren, wenn die Reinigungskraft ihren Job ernst nahm. So versuchte ich also mein schlechtes Gewissen zu verdrängen, als ein junger Mann Anfang zwanzig in einem Overall mit dem Logo der Reinigungsfirma an meiner Tür klingelte. Auf den ersten Blick schätzte ich ihn als Studenten ein, der sich wohl ein wenig nebenher dazu verdiente. Ich wieß ihn mehrmals darauf hin, wie wichtig es sei, dass wirklich alles sauber wird und bleibt und er nickte bestätigend, auch wenn er ein wenig irritiert aussah. Auch gab ich ihm meine Mobilnummer und fügte hinzu, dass er mich jederzeit anrufen könne, wenn etwas ungewöhnliches passiert. Nun sah er mich nicht mehr nur irritiert, sondern auch ziemlich beunruhigt an. Wahrscheinlich hielt er mich für einen neurotischen Irren. Und ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Trotzdem machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Büro. Es war höchste Zeit. Ich würde ohnehin schon zu spät kommen. Als ich endlich Mittagspause hatte, blickte ich sofort auf das Display meines Smartphones. 10 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Das schlechte Gewisen hielt mein Herz wie eine eisige Faust umklammert. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sofort rief ich bei der Nummer des jungen Mannes an. Es klingelte. Mehrmals. Als ich schon dachte, dass keiner dort rangehen würde, meldete sich eine Stimme. Aber es war nicht die der Reinigungskraft. Sie war rau, dunkel und kalt: „Wir sind jetzt dort wo wir hingehören. Wir suchen dich.“ Dann endete die Verbindung. Das Wesen – und ich war mir sicher, dass es sich dabei um eines dieser Alptraumwesen handelte – hatte aufgelegt. Schuld und pures Grauen waren alles was sich noch in meinem Herzen abspielte. Ich hatte diesen armen Mann zum Tode verurteilt und bei mir zu Hause wohnte jetzt das leibhaftige Böse. Was sonst konnte die Stimme am Telefon bedeuten? Einen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich meine Wohnung nicht aufgeben und mir irgendwo eine Einzimmerwohnung mieten sollte. Mein Gehalt würde dafür gerade noch ausreichen. Aber an meinem Haus hingen viel Erinnerungen. Meine Eltern haben mir das Geld dafür vermacht als sie – viel zu früh - verstorben waren, viele glückliche Jahre hatte ich dort mit meiner Ex-Frau Norah gelebt, die ich trotz unser Trennung noch immer liebe. Ich hatte dort Partys gefeiert, bedeutsame Gespräche mit Freunden geführt und noch viele weitere besondere Momente dort erlebt. Das würde ich mir nicht alles von irgendwelchen abartigen Kreaturen zerstören lassen. Ausserdem bestand ja immerhin noch eine kleine Chance, dass die Reinigungskraft noch am Leben war. Vielleicht wurde er gefangen gehalten und sie taten ihm schlimme Dinge an. In diesem Fall wäre ich wahrscheinlich seine einzige Rettung. Also stand es fest. Ich würde um mein Zuhause kämpfen. Das Einzige, was meinen Enthusiasmus dämpfte, war der wachsende pochende Schmerz an meiner Hand. Als ich an ihr schnüffelte, roch ich Eiter. Und irgendetwas anderes, Schlimmeres. Den Verband zu lösen, traute ich mich nicht. Ohnehin konnte ich mich darum später noch kümmern. Zuerst einmal würde ich mein Haus zurückbekommen. Ich täuschte üble Kopfschmerzen vor und erreichte so, das mein Chef mich früher nach Hause gehen ließ. Dann startete ich meinen Rückeroberungsplan mit einer Shoppingtour durch alle Haushalts- und Spezialgeschäfte, die ich finden konnte. Ich holte mir die agressivsten und effektivsten Reiniger, Desinfektionsmittel und Schimmelentferner, die ich finden konnte. Immerhin hatte das schon einmal gegen diese Viecher geholfen. Außerdem besorgte ich mir eine von diesen hochgerüsteten und überdimensionierten Wasserpistolen. Diese Monster würden was erleben. Als ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Haus machte, kam ich mir schon ein wenig wie einer dieser Actionhelden aus dem Kino vor. Ein Mann auf der Mission sein Eigentum zu retten und einen Unschuldigen zu befreien. Nun. Sah man mal davon ab, dass ich den Unschuldigen selber in diese Lage gebracht hatte und nicht enmal wusste, ob er noch lebte. Mein ohnehin gedämpftes Gefühl von Heldenhaftigkeit schwand beinahe sofort, als ich sah, in welchem Zustand mein Haus war. Die wunderschöne weiße Fassade war zerfallen. Überall bröckelte der Putz ab. Riesige Schimmel-, Schmutz- und Wasserflecken waren am ganzen Haus zu sehen. Wobei "Flecken" eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort dafür war. Einige davon wölbten sich vor wie dicker Schorf und umgaben das Gebäude gleich einer abartigen ungesunden Kruste. Der Gestank war so schlimm, dass ich sofort husten musste. Mein Haus war verloren. Kein Reinigungskomando der Welt würde diese verpestete Ruine retten können. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr die Regierung. Alles in mir schrie danach umzukehren und mir woanders ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Aber der Schrei nach Rache war lauter. Ausserdem – wer sagte mir, dass mich diese Wesen nicht verfolgen würden, wenn ich jetzt vor ihnen davonlief. Ich musste sie vernichten. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Zum Glück hatte ich – eigentlich wegen der Reinigungsmittel – auch eine Gasmaske eingekauft. Also zog ich sie mir über, lud meine Wasserpistole mit Rohrreiniger, zog ausserdem dichte Chemiehandschuhe über und ging auf die Eingangstür zu. Auf dem Weg dort hin sah ich mich nach anderen Menschen um, entdeckte aber niemanden. Das verwunderte mich nicht besonders. Ich wohnte in einer relativ dünn besiedelten Gegend, weswegen die nächsten Nachbarn wohl noch nichts von all dem mitbekommen hatten. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ihnen wiederfahren sein konnte. Als ich meine altbekannte Tür erreichte, konnte ich wegen der schmierigen grünschwarzen Patina kaum das Schlüsselloch finden. Erst nach mehreren Fehlversuchen, bei denen ich den Schlüssel auf gut Glück in die weiche Schimmelkruste stach, wobei jedes mal erneut Sporen aufgewirbelt worden, konnte ich die Tür öffnen. Innen sah es nicht viel besser aus. Der ganze Boden starrte von Dreck, Schimmel und schmierigem Schleim. Meine Kommode war total verrotet, die Wände schwarz überzogen. Mein Spiegel war gesprungen und blind und gelegentlich sah ich die ein oder andere Kakerlake herumkrabbeln, deren Insektenpanzer ebenfalls voller Sporen und Dreck war. Trotzdem ging ich unbeirrt vorwärts und achtete auf jede noch so winzige Bewegung. Im Flur war alles ruhig, aber als ich die geöffnete und halb aus den Angeln gerissene Tür meines Schlafzimmers erreichte und um die Ecke sah, stürzte sich eine der Kreaturen direkt auf mich. Beinah hätte ich bei ihrem Anblick panisch die Flucht ergriffen, aber stattdessen schoß ich die ganze Ladung des agressiven Reinigers in sein Gesicht. Das Wesen gab einen unmenschlichen Schmerzensschrei von sich und wich Stück für Stück von mir Zurück. Ich verfolgte es gnadenlos und hielt den Strahl der umfunktionierten Wasserpistole Stur auf seine Stirn gerichtet. Erst als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, ein Loch durch den hässlichen Schädel zu ätzen, hörte ich auf zu schießen. Das Wesen lag still und rührte sich nicht mehr. Aber auch der Tank meiner Wasserpistole war bedenklich leer geworden. Hektisch schaute ich mich um, ob ein anderes der Wesen auftauchte. Aber ausser, dass mein einstmals stilvolles Schlafzimmer mit Schimmel und Dreck überwuchert war, und dass man mein Bett nurmehr allein durch den Höhenunterschied vom Rest des Zimmers unterscheiden konnte, sah ich nichts. Halbwegs beruhigt nahm ich den Kanister mit dem Reinigungsmittel aus meinem Rucksack und füllte vorsichtig den Tank der Wasserpistole nach. Dabei zischte das dicke Plastik bedenklich. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte – so befürchtete ich zumindest – würde sich der Tank in meinen Händen auflösen. Nun. Immerhin war das Material ja auch nicht für solch agressive Flüssigkeiten ausgelegt. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche des Wesens, die sich zu meiner Erleichterung noch immer nicht rührte. Dann verließ ich das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Flur. Hier war noch immer alles ruhig. Ich wollte mich schon auf den Weg zur Wohnzimmertür machen, als mich etwas am Fußknöhel packte. Ich stolperte und landete bauchlings auf dem weichen schimmligen Boden. Noch immer zerrte etwas an meinem Fuß. Ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen und richtete den Blick an meinem Bein hinunter. Mist! Ich hatte vergessen, dass die Viecher durch Wände gehen konnten. Ein dünner aber kräftiger Arm mit einer langfingrigen bleichen Hand zerrte gnadenlos an meinem Fußgelenk. Zumindest bis ich die Wasserpistole herumriss und ihr eine ordentliche Ladung Reiniger entgegenwarf, Sofort lockerte die Hand ihren Griff und zog sich schliesslich wieder völlig in die Wand zurück. Leider landete auch viel von dem ätzenden Reinige direkt auf meinem Fuß. Es roch nach sich auflösendem Fleisch. Hektisch wischte ich die Flüssigkeit mit der Hand ab so gut es ging. Allerdings brachte mir das nur Schmerzen in meiner Hand ein, die ohnehin in letzer Zeit stark schmerzte und merkwürdig roch. Fluchend suchte ich in dem Schimmelchaos nach der Badezimmertür. Ich musste die Scheiße irgendwie abspülen. Endlich fand ich die Tür und drückte die schmierige Klinke herunter. Leider öffnete sie sich nicht. Der Schimmel hatte sie förmlich an den Rahmen geschweißt. Ich nahm Anlauf so gut es ging und trat sie einfach auf. Platten von Schimmel splitterten ab und gaben die Tür frei. Vor mir lag mein Badezimmer. Die gute Nachricht war, dass sich dort keines der Wesen zu verstecken schien. Die schechte, dass von meinem Bad nicht mehr allzu viel zu erkennen war. Die Badewanne war mit einer stinkenden schlammigen Substanz gefüllt und die einstmals blauen Fliesen waren einem dicken grünweißen Überzug gewichen, der sogar über die Armaturen gewuchert war. Als ich es nach einigen Versuchen schaffte den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen, kam zunächst eine ekelhafte Brühe daraus hervorgeschossen, die sich erst nach und nach in so etwas ähnliches wie Wasser verwandeltete. Zwar traute ich der inzwischen halbwegs klaren Flüssigkeit noch immer nicht, aber ich musste den Reiniger von meiner Hand und meinem Fuß abwaschen. Irgendwie schaffte ich das auch und glücklicherweise bemerkte ich dabei, dass die Verätzungen nicht allzu schlimm waren und wohl höchstens ein paar Narben zurücklassen würden. Mehr Sorgen machte mir der Zustand meine Hand. Zwar konnte ich sie noch normal bewegen, aber das grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Sie war stark entzündet, voller Eiter und die wenigen unversehrten Stellen sahen trocken und grau aus. Sollte ich das hier überleben, musste ich dringend in ein Krankenhaus. Ohnehin wunderte es mich, dass ich nicht noch mehr Schmerzen hatte. Aber darüber konnte ich mir ein anderes mal Gedanken machen. Ich packte meine Wasserpistole ein und begab mich wieder in den Flur. Dann baute ich mich vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und drückte die Klinke herunter. Ich erwartete das Schlimmste. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Fünf von den Kreaturen standen dort herum. Ihre Köpfe ruckten gleichzeitig in meine Richtung. Sofort setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Dann setzte der Rausch ein. Ich dachte nicht mehr darüber nach was ich tat. Ich wich aus schoss, lud nach, warf zuletzt sogar ganze Reinigerflaschen auf die Meute und rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass hier zu überleben. Irgendwann aber, hatte ich es wirklich geschafft das letzte dieser Wesen mit einem dampfenden Loch im Kopf zu Boden zu schicken. Kurz kehrte Stille ein. Ich merkte, dass ich mir noch viel mehr Verätzungen zugezogen hatte. Allerdings war mir das überraschend egal. Vielleicht lag es an dem Adrenalin. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen ich die schimmelgetränkte Luft in meine Lungen sog, hörte ich erneut ein Geräusch. Sofort drehte ich mich in die entsprechende Richtung und richtete meine Wasserpistole aus. Zwar hatte ich kaum noch Munition, aber ich würde mein Leben nicht kampflos hergeben. Allerdings kam das Geräusch nicht von den Wesen. Es kam vom einem Menschen. Er lehnte an der Wohnzimmerwand und war beinah völlig von Schimmel eingesponnen. Nur sein Gesicht war noch frei und daran erkannte ich auch, dass es sich um die Reinigungskraft handelte. Seine Augen blickten gebrochen und starr und er schien mich erst nicht zu erkennen. Dennoch zückte ich ein Messer, dass ich ebenfalls gekauft hatte und Schnitt ihn behutsam aus seinem abschäulichen Gefängnis frei. Ich zog ihn auf die Füße, wobei wenigstens der meiste Schimmel von ihm abfiel und endlich stand Erkennen in seinen Augen. Und Wut. „Sie! Wissen sie was Sie mir angetan haben?“ Er sah aus als wollte er die Scheiße aus mir herausprügeln, aber gleichzeitig war er viel zu schwach dazu. „Warum?“ wiederholte er nur immer wieder. Zu mehr war er kaum in der Lage. Ich ignorierte mein schlechtes Gewissen und antwortete ihm nicht darauf. Was hätte ich auch sagen können? Stattdessen sagte ich. „Wir müssen hier raus!“ Inzwischen hatte ich nämlich erkannt, dass mein Heim verloren war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit diesen Kreaturen beizukommen ohne mein Haus gleich mit einer Atombombe zu beschießen. Außerdem hatte ich ja zumindest den Unschuldigen gerettet. Genau wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte. Der Mann nickte schwach. Erst langsam und dann so schnell wir nur konnten, verließen wir beide mein abscheuliches Haus. Wir sollten es nie wieder besuchen. Als wir auf der Straße standen und uns einigermaßen vom Schock erholt hatten, überlegten wir wo wir hinkönnten. Keiner von uns wollte mehr in einem Haus oder einen Wohnung leben, nich einmal Philip – so der Name des Reinigungsmannes - denn dafür saß der Schock zu tief. Auch wenn Philip eine kleine Mietwohnung hatte, die er mit seiner Freundin teilte, so wollte er nie wieder an einen Ort gehen, wo eines Nachts ein solches Wesen aus seiner Wand kommen konnte. Auch seine Freundin wollte er nicht da reinziehen. Ohnehin fühlte er sich nicht mehr Lage mit irgendeinem Menschen zusammen zu sein, der dieses Grauen nicht erlebt hatte. Also schliefen wir wie Obdachlose in Parks und unter freien Himmel. Da wo die Frische Luft die Erinnerungen an den Schimmel tilgte und wo das größte Grauen die Kälte und die Kontrollen des Ordnungsamts war. Anders als viele Obdachlose hatte ich ein wenig Geld gespart, dass uns fürs Erste genug zu Essen sicherte. Wenn auch sicher nicht für lange. Denn zur Arbeit gehen konnte ich nicht mehr. Überhaupt konnte ich nur noch wenig. Die meiste Zeit saßen Philip und ich nur apathisch herum, kauften uns gelegentlich etwas zu essen und verwahrlosten zusehends. Zu einem Krankenhaus zu gehen traute ich mich nicht. Ohnehin hatte meine Krankenversicherung mir wahrscheinlich inzwischen eh gekündigt. Ausserdem wusste ich auch nicht, ob sie mir dort hätten helfen können, denn obwohl der Schmerz zurückging und ich meine Finger sehr gut bewegen konnte war meine Hand inzwischen so voller Eiter, Schorf und gerissener Haut, das sie kaum noch menschlich wirkte. Auch Philip veränderte sich mehr und mehr. Er wurde immer dünner, ihm fielen die dichten Haare aus und seine Lippen begannen blutig und rissig zu werden. Irgendwann, als uns das Geld fasst ausgegangen war, begannen wir im Müll nach Essen zu suchen. Philip fand ein total vergammeltes Wurstbrot, bis genüsslich davon ab und hielt es mir dann unter die Nase. Erst dachte ich, ich würde es ekelhaft finden. Aber dann erkannte ich das feine Aroma und wusste es zu schätzen. Von da an ernährten wir uns nur noch von verdorbenem. Wir suchten bewusst danach und verschmähten all das, was noch genießbar schien. Die neue Ernährung beschleunigte unsere Entwicklung. Meine Hand wurde länger und dünner und die graue Färbung meiner Haut breitete sich über den gesamten Körper aus. Auch meine Haare fielen aus. Die Menschen betrachteten uns beide mehr und mehr mit offener Abscheu. Wir dagegen hatten immer größeres Interesse an ihnen. An ihren weichen rosigen Körpern. An ihrer Unschuld. An ihrem Geruch. Und dennoch konnten wir uns ihnen nicht länger zeigen. Die Verwandlung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Sie würden bestimmt Fragen stellen. Fragen, deren Antwort sie nicht kennen durften. Da traf es sich gut, dass wir inzwischen auch unsere Scheu vor Gebäuden verloren hatten. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir uns in einem leerstehenden und heruntergekommenen Gebäude am Stadtrand Unterschlupf fanden. Dort ließen wir uns nieder und warten seitdem auf andere, die so sind wie wir. Oder auf neugierige Besucher. Vielleicht läufst ja auch du uns einmal über den Weg. Oder wir kommen einfach zu dir. Die Tür brauchst du uns nicht mal zu öffnen. Wir finden den Weg auch so. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang